story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Good Morning
Good Morning is a song sung by Chieri Yamakawa, featured in the first half of 1st Season. The full version can be heard on The Best of Germania 07 CD album. 'Lyrics' 'Short Ver.' Rōmaji= Nante yoru no hibi o hayaku Mirai e tabi no tochū Momoiro na sekai wa hikatta Always te o tsunaideru nara Hohoemi ni naru oshiete Heya ni madobe wa hiraku Ōkiku ai o shinjiru Good morning (morning) Boku no omoi wa mezamete (nee...) Yume ja nai yo I'm so lonely (lonely) Kokoro ga yureru desu Sakasetai shiteru I am falling (falling) with you... |-| Kanji= なんて　夜の日々を早く 未来へ旅の途中 桃色な世界は　光った Always 手を繋いでるなら 微笑みになる教えて 部屋の窓辺は開く 大きく愛を信じる Good morning 「morning」 思い出は目覚めてね　「ねぇ。。。」 夢じゃないよ I'm so lonely 「lonely」 心が揺れるです 咲かせたいしてる I am falling 「falling」 with you... |-| English Translation= 'Full Ver.' Rōmaji= Nante yoru no hibi o ikō Mirai e tabi no tochū Momoiro na sekai wa hikatta Always te o tsunaideru nara Hohoemi ni naru oshiete Heya ni madobe wa hiraku Ōkiku ai o shinjiru Good morning (morning) Boku no omoi wa mezamete (nee...) Yume ja nai yo I'm so lonely (lonely) Kokoro ga yureru desu Sakasetai shiteru I am falling (falling) with you... Always yakusoku suru kudasai Daijōbu ni nareru, demo Nani mo okoronakatta Ōkiku ai o shinjiru Good morning (morning) Boku no omoi wa mezamete (nee...) Yume ja nai yo I'm so lonely (lonely) Kokoro ga yureru desu Sakasetai shiteru I am falling (falling) with you... Kimi ga wakaranai Sono uta wa kanashimi ni nare Good morning Boku wa sore o yaru nara Yume ja nai yo I'm so lonely (lonely) Kokoro ga yureru desu Sakasetai shiteru I am falling (falling) with you... |-| Kanji= なんて　夜の日々を早く 未来へ旅の途中 桃色な世界は　光った Always 手を繋いでるなら 微笑みになる教えて 部屋の窓辺は開く 大きく愛を信じる Good morning 「morning」 思い出は目覚めてね　「ねぇ。。。」 夢じゃないよ I'm so lonely 「lonely」 心が揺れるです 咲かせたいしてる I am falling 「falling」 with you... Always　約束するください 大丈夫になれる　でも 何も起るなかった 大きく愛を信じる Good morning 「morning」 思い出は目覚めてね　「ねぇ。。。」 夢じゃないよ I'm so lonely 「lonely」 心が揺れるです 咲かせたいしてる I am falling 「falling」 with you... キミが分からない その歌は悲しみになれ Good morning 僕はそれをやるなら 夢じゃないよ I'm so lonely 「lonely」 心が揺れるです 咲かせたいしてる I am falling 「falling」 with you... |-| English Translation= Why night is gone somehow The middle of a road to the future As the pink world shines Always if we hold our hands Tell me that you are happy As the window in my room opens I believe in a big love Good morning Our memories have awaken This is not a dream I'm so lonely (lonely) My heart is swaying Let it sprout I am falling (falling) with you Always, please promise me I already make everything okay, but Nothing happened I believe in a big love Good morning Our memories have awaken This is not a dream I'm so lonely (lonely) My heart is swaying Let it sprout I am falling (falling) with you You have no idea that the song makes me sad Good morning If only I could do it This is not a dream I'm so lonely (lonely) My heart is swaying Let it sprout I am falling (falling) with you Category:Songs